


Intruder

by ardor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Drinking, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/pseuds/ardor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is nearly 40 has no friends no job and is utterly alone. When he wakes up with a complete stranger in his bed will he take it as a blessing or will be mess things up for both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

Castiel once again went to bed alone. He walked into his oversized bedroom and went to turn on the lamp before remembering it was broken, he put a silent reminder in his head to fix it while he went over to his draws to get undressed. As he slid his boxers down he looked at a faded picture of him at his 5th birthday, his mother and sister were smiling wide toothy grins while he had cake smeared all over his face, a lump formed in his throat and he flipped the photo around, it hurt old wounds that he had thought were healed. He lied on his queen-sized bed and felt suddenly aware of the empty space that was next to him. For the first time in years he actually wanted company, he was nearly 40, had no friends no job, had not had a relationship in nearly 10 years (and had long since forgotten the last time he had had sex) and lived utterly alone in the huge mansion that he was left with when his family died. He was so alone for such a long time that he had just accepted his fate and for the first time he wanted company, he craved it even and that’s what shocked him the most. 

He sat there in bed as silent tears rolled down his cheeks I'm going to die alone and no one will be there to cry at my grave he thought to himself and just before he gave in to sleep he prayed a silent prayer, for god to send him someone, anyone to fill the empty space beside him. What he didn't know was that god was listening that night.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A warm hand moved down his side under his shirt, he jumped at the feel of skin on skin contact for he had not even hugged someone in years. He felt something large move behind him and he realized someone was in his bed with him. He racked his brain and tried to think about who would be in bed with him when, he suddenly realized something…he had went to bed alone and locked the door. Panic bubbled in Castiel’s stomach as his breath quickened and his mind played out all worse case scenarios. What if it’s a murderer that wants to kill me he thought but soon dropped it as he realized why would a murderer be in bed with him What if it’s a burglar that wants to steal my stuff… I do live in a mansion but his panic attack was abruptly cut off as the person snuggled up to Castiel putting his head in the crook of his neck. That’s when Castiel realized that the person was a man and was fully naked.

Castiel snapped at that point; he let out cry as he roughly pushed the man away and scrambled off the bed until his head hit the wall. He sat there for a while, wild eyes flickering to every weapon in the room, “What the fuck man, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” the man grumbled. Castiel bolted for the door but the man was surprisingly quick considering he just woke up, he grabbed Castiel by the wrist pulling him into a full body lock as Cas thrashed and kicked, trying to get out of his grasp “Whoa man what’s up with you, its as if you woke up with a stranger in your bed and thought he was a burglar or something” Cas stopped struggling and turned to look at the man for the first time, making eye contact. 

He was stunning; Cas had never seen anything more beautiful and scary as this man in his entire life. The way his plump lips pursed together in concern, his eyelashes fanned over his eyes, god those eyes, those green piercing eyes so intense that it was as if they saw straight through Castiel to his very soul, and what amazed him was the fact that they were filled with nothing but love and acceptance, acceptances of whom Cas was. For some strange reason he felt like he could trust this stranger with his life. That’s what scared Castiel the most about this situation, it felt so goddamn good being in this strangers arms, his strong body like a pillar that he can rely on. He slumped into the stranger’s strong grip as he was turned around to look at him. “What’s going on Cas, what’s up?” his voice was full with concern, his eyebrows scrunched together. “Who are you?” Cas states bluntly. The man's hands drops from Castiel’s side as he takes a staggering step back. “Hey that’s not funny man” his voice clearly cracking on the last note as he lets out a shaky laugh. “No I’m very serious, who are you” Cas says feeling a pang of what, guilt? Why would he feel guilt for a complete stranger? The mans face cracks like a mirror as he realizes Cas is being deadly serious, his eyes glazing over and his face a mixture of pain, shock and insecurity. Suddenly Castiel wants to hold him in his arms and tell him it's alright like he’s a two year old. 

The man turned around holding his shaking head in his hands while slowly whispering a chant of no’s. “No no no no you can't do this to me Cas, not you too, no you can't do this to me” a slow steady stream of tears starting to flow down his face as he turns to look Castiel straight in the eyes. Castiel wants to crawl I a hole and die, he feels awful. 

The man took a step closer placing two firm hands of either side of Castiel’s face, framing him like a painting. As he leans in for a kiss Castiel pushes him away roughly giving him a look of total disgust. “What the hells wrong with you. You freak” Cas screeches. He instantly regrets his words as the man looks at Cas like he just told him his brother died. He looked empty and so god dam hurt that it hurt Castiel, because he knew he was the reason this man was crying. 

Tears still streaming down his face the man walked to the bed pulled on some clothes and left, walking straight past Cas like he wasn't even there. That was when Castiel realized he was crying as well. As he put a shaky hand up to his wet cheeks he thought Oh god. What have I done? 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Castiel woke up once again alone. The strange man from the other mornings scent was all over the other side of the bed and during the night Castiel had subconsciously moved towards it until he was sleeping in the exact spot the man was lying in, his comfortable scent engulfing all around Cas like a warm blanket. 

Castiel longed for the warmth of the real man, and during that night all of his dreams were filled with him. Some happy, where they meet up again and slowly fall in love. The dream ends up with him and the man living together happily until their old. Some sad where they become lovers and Castiel slowly starts to think the man is cheating on him. The dream ends up with Cas killing the man, crying as he held the limp body in his arms. He woke up from that dream in a wild cry his cheeks wet from tears. It took him sometime to get back to sleep.

His final dream was one filled with hot sex, were they rent a motel and things turn from innocent kissing to something much, much more. The strange mans moans make Castiel whimper for more friction as they grind against each other in hot hash movements. Soon both men are naked and Castiel is riding the stranger They whisper each others name in ecstasy and just as they fall asleep naked against each other Castiel wakes up a moaning mess, he had come all over the bed sheets and his erection was slowly dying down. He blushed Oh god I did not just have a wet dream because of that man. I only saw him once why is he having this affect on me? I’m like a teenage girl. Cas glanced at the clock and saw it was just early enough that he could get up. 

Pulling on his high school gym shorts that surprisingly still fit him Castiel decided to go for a run to clear his mind. The cold air of early morning hit Castiel like a slap in the face and he wished he had thought of putting a jumper on.

He started off at a slow jog, trying to focus on everything else around him except his own thoughts. As Castiel passed through a dim streetlight he saw someone from the corner of his eye, a man with sandy blonde hair. He came to a grinding halt and whirled around to where he thought he saw him but nothing was there. Great he thought I'm starting to hallucinate about him. 

Castiel cranked up the gear to a run. After a while his lungs started to ache and his steps became heavier but he went on, pushing his body to the limit. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care, all he needed to do was get as far away from his house as possible. 

He was going crazy every corner he turned he saw him, every person he passed looked like him. 

Castiel cranked it up even more going into a full-blown sprint. His throat was dry and he was starting to get dizzy. He didn't even realize that the sky was now light nor did he care ,he needed to forget about the man. The beautiful yet scary man whom it seemed like he already knew, but that can't be right how can you already know someone who you had just met, hell he was in his bed naked, who knows what he could have done to him. 

As he ran past two high school girls walking to school a thought came to him. Maybe he drugged me and did something that night and that’s why I don't remember meeting him, but that still didn't explain the reason why he felt he could trust the man with his life. He decided then that he would find the man again and find out who he was and exactly how he knew him. 

He turned around and as he looked to see where he was he realized he had run for hours, the sky was now bright and the streets busy, and that he was completely lost and had no clue how to get back home. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finding the strange man that he had met days ago (but felt like weeks) proved to be easier than he expected. Two days after his run Castiel was rudely woken up by a thump at the door. Glancing at the clock Castiel groaned, it wasn't even 7:00. Slipping on some sweatpants he lazily walked over to the door opening it before he had the set of mind to check through the peephole, he should have for a fist greeted him.

“You fucker, how dare you do that to Dean, I trusted you, you son of a bitch”. Castiel groaned (no out of sleep) and tentatively touched his jaw hissing in pain, whoever this person was he was a good fighter, his brain caught up with him, Dean? Who was Dean; Oh, Dean must be the mystery man that had come barreling into his life. Castiel flipped the name around in his head, Dean, it was a nice name strong but kind. Castiel smiled without realizing it. “What are you smiling about you bastard think this is funny do you, you sick person” Castiel coming out of his Dean induced faze looked up at his attacker, a tall gangly man with hair that passed his jaw and brown eyes that had a soft look to them, out of place considering the situation he was in. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“As I told Dean I do not remember him but if you wouldn’t mind I would like to have a talk with you, for I realize how rude I was when we first met. I want to learn more about Dean and become his friend”. The man seemed taken back for a second, considering the opportunity, he sighed “Man Dean is going to hate me for this but ok,. I know how much you meant to him and to be perfectly honest it didn't sound like you to do that to him. But, if I find out you're lying to me I swear to god you won't live to see another day do you hear me Cas? Well do you!” Castiel shook his head frantically trying not to aggravate the man “It seems understandable seeing as I am not lying to you, but it would be wise for me to learn your name seeing as you already know mine” 

The man gave him a horrific bitch-face. Something at the back of Castiel’s mind tickled, it was like he had seen this facial expression before, he shook his head, impossible this was his first time seeing this man and if by chance he had seen him before he would have remembered something about him, he didn’t look like the average man, quite the opposite. 

“Sam” he said extending a hand that was twice the size of Castiel’s own. He shook it with power meaning what Castiel had assumed was correct; this man was skilled in fighting, he swallowed thickly. “Now if you would mind it is currently… 8:00 I would not mind getting a little more sleep” the man; Sam, looked around bashfully “Yeah sorry about that”. With that he stepped over Castiel's mat and gave a little awkward wave goodbye as he shut the door quietly.   
Castiel sighed once again, what has my life come to he thought and with that he turned the corner and went back to bed; his dreams were filled with green eyes and tanned skin. 

Castiels alarm went off at 10:00 rolling over he checked his phone, 4 missed calls all from an unknown number, frowning he dialed back. “Hello?” he scratched out his voice lower than normal; since he had just woken up, “Cas?” a slow suspicious voice answered back. Where have I heard that voice before Castiel thought then suddenly it all clicked, Dean this man was Dean. Castiel leapt out of bed fully awake, “Dean is something wrong what happened are you ok!” anxiousness crept into Castiel's voice, Dean must have called for something important otherwise he would have avoided Castiel at all costs “No its fine Cas it-it was stupid just…forget about it ok… goodbye” with that Dean hung up. 

 

Castiel was already putting on his trench coat when Dean abruptly hung up on him. Something is wrong Castiel thought He’s in trouble I need to go now. With new purpose Castiel sped down the stairs and jumped into his car, just when he was about to take off he realized something… he didn’t know here Dean lived “SHIT” Castiel cursed hitting himself on the head, how could he forget something that important. Defeated he slumped in his car seat, his mood already soured. His phone vibrated. With his initial thought being it might be Dean he frantically scrambled to find it. 

“Dean, where are you I'm coming to help you just, stay there” a long groan was heard over line, one not from Dean. 

“You too huh” Sam replied 

“Sam! What’s wrong with Dean did something happen, where is he?” 

“Whoa there buddy calm down I don't know what Deans been doing he just kinda shut everyone out after what happened with…you” 

Guilt settled like a hot coal in Castiels belly. He caused this, he put Dean in danger, and it was all because of him. Blinking away tears his tongue felt heavy when he spoke, “Tell me where Dean lives I have to fix what I’ve done” Sam gave an audible nod and relayed Dean’s address. Wasting no time Castiel took off. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean looked at himself in his cracked bathroom mirror. He looked like shit. He had massive black bags under his eyes, his skin looked a sickly yellow, his hair was greasy and his eyes where glassy and red rimmed, sighing he quickly splashed cold water on his face then reached down and picked up his whiskey bottle taking a long swig, he winced at the burn it gave his throat on the way down. Serves me right he thought everybody leaves me eventually, they always do. I don't know why I thought Cas was going to be different, he took another long swig trying to drown out the taunting voices in his head telling him things he already knew. 

 

He woke up again at 12pm his room was dark and he shuffled around until he found the light switch, switching it on he looked at himself in the mirror, his shirt had a suspicious stain near the neck and his flannel was crumpled, As good as ill get he thought as he straightened his hair and gave himself another once over. Satisfied he made his way out of his shitty apartment, locking the door behind him.

Dean knew many shitty bars and pubs but this one, this one took the gem. Thick smoke clung to the roof and clouded the space, making a grandma look the same as a hot babe. Dean made a beeline for the bar and ordered the strongest whiskey they had, a low gruff was the only thing that implied that he had been heard at all. 

He had barely sat down before a smug looking guy waltzed over to him looking like he owned the place. Dean hoped that he was focusing on someone else, not him but of course life’s a bitch and the self-righteous prink sat right next to Dean.

“What’s a doll like you doing in this dump?” God Dean thought he even sounds like a prick. Instead of focusing on the man Dean chose to observe the pool game going on, “Playing hard to get are we” the man chuckled and Dean felt like ripping his throat out, he was not in the mood to deal with this fucker. 

Finally his drink came, the man gave him a raised eyebrow and now it was Deans turn to give him a smug look “Bad week huh” he said eyes tracked Deans tongue as he licked the spit on the edge of his drink. Fuck it Dean thought I’m getting lucky tonight, “Like you wouldn’t believe” the man gave a triumphant smile “The mystery hottie in this dump speaks” Deans lips quirked up, The guys not bad he thought could have been worse. With his mind made up Dean turned around to face the guy, sharp jaw-line dull steel blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. Ignoring the fact that the man looked a lot like Cas he extended his hand “Dean” he said putting on his most inviting tone “Michael” the man replied taking Deans hand he yanked Dean so that their faces were mere inches apart. Hot breath tickling his neck Michael whispered, “Would you like to come back to my place Dean” Deans whole body shivered on the emphases of his name. Hell yeah I’m getting lucky tonight Dean thought as he stood up, letting Michael lead him to his car. 

 

They saved no time in idle chit chat, as soon as they were out of the bar Michael shoved Dean roughly against the car door. Shoving his tongue down Deans throat he had to fight the urge to gag, the guys tasted as bad as his pickup lines. Roving his arms down Michaels back he found that he was slightly toned, shoving off his suit jacket Seriously he thought who wears a suit to a dump like this he froze when a hand slipped into his waistband. 

The man moaned when Dean clenched his ass. WRONG Deans mind told him WRONGWRONGWRONG ignoring his mind Dean moaned into the kiss rewarded by a hickey to his neck. “So beautiful” Michael murmmed WRONG Deans mind screamed at him CAS IS SUPPOSED TO SAY THOSE THINGS IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CAS DOING THESE THING TO YOU CASCASCASWRONGWRONGWRONG. Dean shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about Cas. He was in the past now. “Something wrong my love?” Michael asked, Dean realized he must have tensed up Dammit he thought I thought I could do this.

“Hey” Dean started, may as well let him down slowly “I don't think I’m up to this, you're a really nice guy but tonight just isn’t my night, sorry”, Dean hissed in pain, Michaels grip of him had become bruising hard and when he looked down Michaels face had a look of unrestrained rage on it. Oh fuck Dean thought I just had to pick the most possessive guy at the bar tonight. “Excuse me” Michael said voice devoid of any of the love he had a minute ago, “I want outs?” Dean whispered weakly, not liking where this situation was going. 

Michael gave a long sigh “You're a disappointment Dean, here I was thinking you'd just be good take it for me. Your mine do you hear me Dean your body belongs to me” Michael had moved up so that they were now face to face. It was now Deans turned to be pissed. “Fuck you Michael you don't own me I just met you, you fucking psychopath”, with that Dean shoved Michael back and stalked over to his car. 

Turned out a shitty night after all Dean thought as he unlocked the Impalas door. “Dean, Dean, Dean” he heard behind him “You really should be nicer to me”, with another snarky comment up his sleeve Dean turned around to give Michael a piece of his mind, but was met with a silver glint and a burning pain in his side, groaning he fell to his knees bringing his hand to his face he saw they were red. Blood he thought fucking blood. 

He looked up expecting to see Michaels ugly mug but was met with nothing. All that was left of Michael was the sound of screeching tires off in the distance. Fucking pussy Dean thought as he climbed into his car. Help, he needed help. Calling the first number he knew for help he was met with Cas voicemail, he tried again- nothing, and again- nothing and finally again- still nothing. Probably doesn't want to see me again he thought so he should I'm a piss poor excuse of a person as it is, ill only drag him down. Just before he blacked out he heard frantic yelling and the sounds of sirens, his last thought was of Cas.

 

An obnoxious beeping woke Dean from the best sleep he'd had in weeks. His mind was groggy, more groggy then when he had been drinking the night before which raised a question what had he been doing the night before. He tried to remember but came up with nothing he gave a frustrated huff, he was never doing whatever he was doing last night again. Cracking open an eye he was met with bleach white walls and a blinding light. Ok Dean thought that’s weird. He tried moving but found his body wrapped in a coffin of blankets, that when he heard the unmistakable beep of a hospital monitor, all at once last nights events swamped his mind, The bar, The alcohol, Michael god, The kissing, The wrongness of it all then the stab, the blood and Cas rejection. Dean winced, out of all that had happened last night Cas rejection stung the most. He was going to go home and drink his sorrows away, yep that’s what he’s going to do. Pulling himself up he walked straight to the front desk signed himself out then walked back to the bar, got in his car and went back home to his shitty apartment where he could drink his shitty alcohol and live out the rest of his shitty life as a shitty human being. With a twisted sense of glee Dean sat down on his bed and fell into a shallow sleep. 

 

At first all Dean could feel was a vibrating on his butt cheek he shifted over so that whatever it was wasn’t digging into his hipbone. Then came his ringtone, a blaring guitar riff that left his ears ringing as he picked up the phone not bothering to check who it was. “Hello” a deep gravely voice that sounded like he had spent all night fucking said over the line. “Cas?” he said, the only reason he could think of why Cas would ring him was to tell him how much of a failure he was. “Dean is something wrong what happened are you ok!” Dean could hear him fumbling around trying to get dressed, why had Cas called him… Oh right last night, Michael, the stab and the phone call. Deans stomach dropped like a stone “No its fine Cas it-it was stupid just…forget about it ok… goodbye” Dean hastily hung up. It was a mistake he would just drag Cas down, he was tainted and Cas was pure it would be greedy to involve him in his needy little affairs. All your fault his mind taunted him Worthless, that’s why everyone leaves you. Dean rummaged for the bottle he knew he kept under his bed and gave a deep swig drowning out the voices and numbing him to the world. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel pulled into Deans drive, a sad little apartment looking like it had seen better days. Putting on the brakes he toppled out of the car tripping over his feet in a rush to get to the front door. Adrenaline pumping through his veins Castiel rang the doorbell waited a second then rang it again. After another second Castiel panicked and started knocking furiously on the door, yelling hysterically “DEAN ITS ME CASTIEL, DEAN PLEASE OPEN UP” when no answer came Castiel started hyperventilating. What if Deans in their dying on the floor right now he thought what if his dying thought is why I haven't come, Castiel started to shake. About to knock on Deans door again a woman coming out of the apartment next to Deans stopped him. “Hey, HEY man calm down Deans fine I saw him come in an hour or so ago, dude chill” Castiel turned around wild eyed to the woman with red hair, she was wearing nothing put an oversized Legend of Zelda t-shirt and knee high white socks, “My names Charlie” she said giving Castiel a star trek sign of greeting, “Is there any way into Deans apartment” Castiel practically yelled gripping Charlie’s shoulders. “Hey whoa chill dude Dean always keeps a spare key under his mat look calm down” Castiel let go of her shoulders flinging Deans mat away to reveal a slightly rusted key. Fumbling, he opened the door and rushed inside “GO GET EM ROMEO” he heard Charlie calling from outside and if it wasn't for the dire circumstance he would have told her that he was not Romeo but Castiel. 

Dean’s apartment was a mess. The walls were stained and in some places peeling, the place was littered with fast food wrappers and smelt of vomit and booze. Shattered glass littered the ground and every once in a while you would see a picture of him and Dean littering the walls. Dean looked so happy that it made Castiels heart sink, he didn't remember those places and the things he did with Dean but he wished he did, he wished he could put a smile like that on Dean's face now. 

Castiel found Dean sprawled face down on the bed, a bottle of whiskey hanging loosely from one hand. Castiel rushed to Dean’s side shaking him violently. After a minute of persistent yelling and shaking Dean finally groaned, Castiel gave a sigh of relief. Dean was all right for the time being he wasn't in any immediate danger. Nether the less Castiel jumped to aid Dean into a sitting position, putting a hand on Dean's side until he hissed in pain and jerked away, for a second Castiel thought it was because Dean didn't want him here but as he slowly lifted Deans shirt his face paled… there was a bandage on Deans side, he had been hurt, stabbed even and it was Castiels fault, he felt like he was going to puke.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Cas” Dean said, his vision slightly clearing up. Cas looked like he had seen a ghost “Are you alright” he said concern bleeding into his voice Cas gave a slight chuckle void of any humor, “It should be me asking you that Dean” Dean wanted to either kill or kiss him, damn Cas and his cuteness, damn him to hell. “Its nothing m’fine” Dean said, swatting Cas worrying hands away from his side. Cas didn’t budge. “Dean” he said in that I'm-not-taking-no-answer voice, Dean huffed to tired to argue “I was at a bar and some prick tried to jump me when I wasn't up for it. It’s alright Cas it was my fault anyway” “Dean” Cas said sternly lifting Deans chin so that they could look eye level “You not wanting to do whatever that sick man wanted you to do isn't your fault, he should have respected your wishes and backed off. I swear to god if I ever see him in going to rip his lungs out” Dean gave a chuckle imagining Cas; the type to never hurt a fly up against that dick Michael. Cas gave him a bird like head tilt in confusion, it only made Dean chuckle harder. “What’s so funny Dean?” Cas said with god was that hurt in his voice? Dean fumbled over an explanation earning a slight chuckle from Cas.

After their laughter had died away Dean awkwardly realized Cas was still in in personal space and had a hand on Dean's back. Blushing furiously Dean slowly moved out of Cas grasp. 

“So uh what brings you to my side of town Cas” Dean said rubbing his neck awkwardly looking at anywhere but Cas.

“You” Cas said, so bluntly that Dean spared a look at him. He expected to see disappointment maybe even an annoyed look on his face but the expression Cas wore was one of awe and love, it made Dean feel warm inside and had his stomach doing backflips. 

“Dean” Cas said fanning his fingers out over Dean’s hand. Dean cleared his throat “Cas?” he said now looking at Cas through his lowered eyelashes. Now it was Cas turn to look awkward “I wanted to learn more about you. I may not remember you but I wish I did. I wish I had those memories we made together. I know I've been a jerk but I'm hoping we can fall in love again, and make even better memories together.” A small sob escaped Dean’s lips and Cas look up in alarm. Dean shook his head “Cas of course ill love you”. Dean wished he could freeze this moment; the look of utter joy on Cas face was enough to make Dean want to melt. Tentatively putting two hands on either side of Cas’ face like they had done the first time they met Dean leaned forward brushing his lips against Cas chapped ones except this time Cas didn't pull away from Dean, he pulled towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I hope you like it! Please leave feedback I love hearing it also if you think I need improving don't hesitate to give me tips! expect more fanfics (hopefully some omega!dean or angel!dean ;) A few things about the fanfic: 
> 
> a) I didn't have enough room (or energy) to add backstory to Dean or Cas so ill tell you guys now.
> 
> Deans mother, Mary got dementia and ended up not knowing who her son was. Dean was heartbroken having to see his own mother whom he had bought flowers to every thursday not recognize him, so when Cas said he didn't know who he was Dean went into a depression having two people he had loved forget.
> 
> Castiels sister Anna died with his mother in a car accident 2 years after that photo of Castiel on his fifth birthday was taken. Having no immediate family Castiel lived with his uncle, Zacharia until he was 18 and he moved out to live in the house his mother left him after her death. 
> 
> b) Every Time we see Cas POV I use Castiel but when we see Deans POV I use Cas
> 
> c) IT WAS FREAKIN HARD TO USE 'the man said' ALL THE TIME SO IF YOU ARE THINKING OF DOING THAT SORT OF APPROACH, NADDA DON'T DO IT. ITS A PAIN IN DA BUTT


End file.
